Loves Rollercoaster
by Sam and Alissa
Summary: Hermiones 6th year doesn't go exactly the way she wants, her boyfriend getting caught with other girls, losing and regaining friends. But in her 7th year, it is quite a smooth ride, that is when Draco's around...


A/N: This is not our first fan fic, but the first one that we have done together and on this account. We are better known as, samsung3000 and cupcakes-20, we hope you enjoy the story that we have created together, make sure to review and express your thoughts. It speeds up our writing and makes us inspired so therefore we continue to write. Thanks everyone! Here is the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Broomsticks**

Hermione rolled over on her soft bed and yawned, brushing her curly locks of caramel hair out of her eyes. She sat up and swung her legs around to the side, yawning even bigger this time. Hermione got up and walked over to her mirror, startling herself at the image she saw. Her hair was all fuzzy and matted, her face pale and puffy near the eyes, lips chapped and pale also with her pajamas bunched up in all of the wrong places. She gasped and quickly walked to the shower, seeing herself in this state was shameful especially for the smartest witch of this age. When she emerged from the shower she felt much better, she magically dried her hair and dressed in a jean mini skirt that rose just about her knees and a pink halter top with a 'v' neck.

" Much better," she thought to herself.

Hermione applied mascara, light eyeshadow, concealer, blush, and pink, 'Seductive' lip gloss.

When she had finished dressing she left her room and went downstairs meeting her mother in the kitchen. Beside her mother was a tall raven haired boy, that was soon found to be Harry Potter.

Yes, Harry Potter. He had had a terrible fight with his Uncle Vernon, which had caused him to be there in the first place. He would have gone to Ron's but he didn't know how to get there without magic. Since Hermione was a muggle she instantly came into his mind for a refugee camp.

"Hey Hermione." said Harry.

"G'morning Harry." Hermione returned.

"You got a letter from Ron."

"Oh, well where is it?"

Harry pointed towards the table. She followed his finger and crossed the spacious room that her parents had worked so hard to decorate but failed miserably since they were dentists and not interior designers. She started to open it and read it:

_**Hermione,**_

_**I've missed you so much over the summer break. All I seem to think about is you. I wish I could see you. Nothing has really happened here but mum says that we can pick you and Harry up on Thursday since we start school on Saturday. WE could spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron and we'll send Harry off to the broom shop and we could... well, entertain ourselves.**_

_**Hope to God that you can come,**_

_**I love you, **_

_**Ron**_

Hermione folded up the letter, and told Harry that she was going to go reply to the letter and be right back. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, and went straight to her room. Hermione switched on her lights and walked over to her large oak desk, sitting down on the soft cushioned seat.

She picked up a quill and began scribbling a reply back to Ron on the parchment.

_**Dearest Ron,**_

_**I have missed you over the break as well, you seem to be stuck in my head, but I'm not saying that I don't like it. I will talk to Harry about the trip to your house and then over to the Leaky Cauldron. I think it is a brilliant idea, but I still have to discuss it with Harry before I sway anything. I'm sure Harry will think it is a great idea also. I cannot wait to see you, I will owl you when I get the answer from Harry and my parents.**_

_**Missing you like crazy,**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione folded up the parchment and went back downstairs, she entered the kitchen and went over to her mom giving her a peck on the cheek.

" Mum, where is Callidus?" she asked her mother politely.

" Um, I think he is up in our room in his cage, but if you don't find him there then your father must have let him out before he went to the office, Susan said as she flipped over an egg that was near burning, in the iron black skillet.

" Do you want some eggs honey?" she asked smiling at her daughter.

Hermione winced and looked at Harry with an unsure look on her face, he returned the look and then chuckled. They bother knew that Susan's cooking was worse than eating a shoe so Hermione replied," Well, Harry and I were... erm... going to go to the Three Broomsticks and meet up with... with... Ron there. We were going to get going right after I sent Callidus out with this letter,"

Her mother looked at her curiously and said, " I thought the letter was going to Ron, and then you are going to see him in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione blushed and covered herself by saying, " Uh, erm, I said Ron! Well, I meant Ginny. Listen mom thanks but we really ought to go, bye," she leaned in and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a small hug then Harry and her went up the stairs and into her room.

" That was smooth," Harry said as he sat down on her bed and started laughing.

" Oh, shut up," Hermione retorted smacking him playfully.

" So what was that letter about?" Harry asked as he calmed down a bit and sat up still snickering occasionally.

" Oh, he wanted to know if it would be okay for him to come over and pick us up on Thursday. Then he said we could stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday,"

" Well you have to tell him that we can go. And if we can't uhh we'll go anyway!"said Harry.

"Nice attitude to have about things Harry," Hermione said sarcastically, " and like duh we have to go."

" But it looks like now we have to go to The Three Broomsticks thanks to your lying self."

" That is not my fault and we all know that is that you want to get out of here, so why are you freaking complaining?" she said laughing.

" You are right about that," he said, " let's go then shall we."

They went downstairs and told Susan that they were going to go ahead and go to The Three Broomsticks and meet Ginny. Over the summer The Golden Trio had all gotten their apparation tests and passed although Ron had to take the test over a considerable amount of times before he had passed. There was a loud banging noise, the sudden jerk behind their navels, and then they were gone and traveling through the apparation world. Next thing they knew they were in front of The Three Broomsticks.

They walked inside and went to their usual table where they had always sat and ordered two orders of butterbeer.

" Didn't you tell Ginny to be here?" Harry asked impatiently.

" Not, really, I just told her through the mind waves that me and her have." Hermione stated, feeling irritated at Harry's impatient remark. They hadn't been their for more than two minutes.

" Well how much more longer will we have to wait then miss smart ass."

But that question was soon answered when Ginny walked through the door. She looked around the room and looked worried, then soon spotted them when Hermione was waving her hands up in the air because she saw her come in.

"Hey guys, long time no see." said Ginny.

"You got that right baby." Harry leaped up and hugged her so that he almost knocked her down.

Ginny was startled at first but then quickly relaxed and hugged him back. Hermione knew that her best friend had liked her other good looking friend for a seriously long time. Before Hermione knew what was happening they started making out in front of her.

" Uh, excuse me, but could you like stop now and sit down, people are starting to stare ."

They showed now sign of stopping. So she kicked Harry in the leg.

" Jesus Herms what the hell did I do to you?"

Ginny gave Hermione a weird look of satisfaction.

They ordered another butterbeer and then talked for a while. Ginny and Harry had gotten into a big conversation which obviously didn't involve her which she noted in her head was real nice of them. But she didn't really care. She was happy for Ginny.

Instead of engaging herself in their conversation she started looking around the room. All she saw was some old witch with extremely long, abnormal looking blue fingernails, and some other people that she had recognized from school. She wasn't exactly a people person and usually kept to herself and her studies. There was a reason that she was the smartest witch of her age.

While she was examining the witch's blue fingernails she noticed that two people had come into the door. They were both very good looking and Hermione thought that one was extremely hot. She didn't remember seeing him around school, or the other boy.

For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him, it was as if she was in a hypnotic state. Harry noticed that she had been put into a trance, since she had suddenly started to drool, he began to snap his fingers in front of her face.

" Hermione?... Hermione...! HERMIONE!" but there was no response, suddenly she got up from her seat and walked over to the bar stool, her eyes still on that boy. She was trying to see his face, because all she could see was the back of his head, which was very hot. Or was that the butterbeer getting to her?

She sat down on the bar stool and waited for him to turn around, and as soon as he did, she recognized him, stumbled off of her chair and gasped, clapping her hand over her face, she shuffled through the crowd and sat down at Ginny, Harry, and her table. The boy, the very hot boy, had been none other than... Draco Malfoy.

A/N: We hoped you liked this chapter, please review and give us your thoughts, flames are welcomed, but only to the people with enough brains to support the reason why they are yelling at us. Lol. Thanks for reading!

Sam and Lissy


End file.
